


Of Ice And Cookies

by SpitfireRose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Holidays, Ice Skating, M/M, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpitfireRose/pseuds/SpitfireRose
Summary: Prompto and Ignis spend their first holiday together doing cutesy couple things.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: 2019 Holiday Exchange





	Of Ice And Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PumpkinSoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/gifts).



> A holiday fic for PumpkinSoldier! Promnis is just so sweet and pure, and so of course I had to fulfill this request!
> 
> I hope you enjoy < 3

Growing up in the Argentum household, Christmas for Prompto was a few school-made ornaments and if the universe was in his favor, a small useful gift purchased for himself with funds leftover from his part-time jobs after paying rent and bills.

That was it.

No tree. No lights. No fun activities. No cookies. No parents or loved ones to spend the holiday with.

It was just...him. In an empty apartment. Treating himself to a new roll of film he’d been saving up for since the start of the year. 

That was his last Christmas before...well, _everything._

It was early spring when he finally deemed himself worthy of Noct’s friendship after reaching his ideal weight, and they were quick to becoming best buddies as though they’d known one another all their lives. Instead of going straight to that empty apartment after school and work, Prompto found himself over at Noct’s place more often than not, even when there wasn’t finals to be studied for or video games to be played. Truthfully he loved spending his time with his first and only friend, but it wasn’t just for Noct that he came over to this place so dangerously close to calling home.

It was Ignis.

Ignis with his alluring accent that spoke with warmth and kindness exuding into his actions. Ignis whom preemptively researched everything about him as per protocol of being the Prince’s Advisor, but still took the time to ask him about his day, his hobbies, of what he’d like for dinner. While he’d never experienced such behavior directed towards him before, Prompto would’ve called the whole thing domestic the way he happily babbled on about anything and everything while helping Ignis prepare one of his favorites. It was just so...so natural, the chemistry between the two of them, like they were two dance partners working expertly around another in the kitchen in idle conversation.

Noct found it as disgusting as the vegetables stuffed in every meal.

When it came time to take his leave, it was always Ignis volunteering to drive him to his parents’ apartment as the Advisor hated the idea of him walking alone in the dark. He hated a great deal of things about him he’d accidentally let slip, like how he was often left to fend for himself which made Ignis loath sending him back to that cold, empty excuse for a home. It’d been both parts bravery and anxiety tossed to the wind when Prompto suggested he didn’t _have_ to, and after a quick trip inside to collect his meager belongings, Ignis never dropped him off there again. The ride to his flat was liberating in a sense, and the blond knew it to be home the second he stepped foot inside its cozy warmth.

Physically, that was. 

In his heart, Ignis Scientia was his home -- and after a few additional months of endless pining and dancing around one another which drew Noct and Gladio positively mad--, his boyfriend.

 _His_ boyfriend.

The transition from friendship to a relationship was effortless as though nothing had changed between them because really, it hadn’t. Prompto figured it due to their close bond that it was like they’d been dating all along, except now they were official and holding hands in public and kissing while Ignis called him ‘darling’ in that ‘I adore you’ tone which sends him over the moon. How Prompto survived Ignis’s company all this time without going into a gay panic episode, he’ll never know. He doesn’t know how he survived all those years painfully starved for affection either, except it all caught up to him one evening when his boyfriend had him rest his head on his chest while carding those nimble fingers through his hair. Ignis being the saint that he was didn’t comment about his tears, but instead softly soothed him to sleep in his arms.

Never before had Prompto felt so safe, so loved all his life.

When the days grew colder and snow began to fall in their favorite park, it didn’t cross Prompto’s mind that the wintry holidays were soon approaching until Ignis inquired how he’d like to spend them. This was to be their first Christmas together as a couple and well, couples did...couple things. His boyfriend was well-aware he lacked an ideal childhood filled with memories of traditions passed down for generations, and so it was his goal for Prompto to experience all his heart desired.

Truth be told he already had his heart’s desire, but.

But learning how to ice skate couldn’t hurt, right?

* * *

Ice skating, as it turned out, _did_ hurt. 

The fine art of effortlessly gliding on ice wasn’t easy like the professional skaters on TV made it look, but Prompto’s confident he came up with a few new dance moves whilst flailing around with his camera before ultimately landing on his ass. Of course the evening wasn’t without puns about falling for one another, for try as Ignis might try to prevent his beloved from slipping, often found himself tumbling down in a fit of giggles-turned-snorting. It was adorable, really, as not only did his boyfriend so rarely laugh, but when he did, would escalate into a snort he found embarrassing but Prompto saw as endearing. Even with all the falling and those sacred moments where they found the perfect balance and rhythm, Prompto had still loved every minute of it because it was time spent with Ignis.

By the end of their skating venture, their winter gear was soaked through and they were chilled to the bone, but it wasn’t just the cold which had their cheeks aglow. At the Advisor’s suggestion to keep warm, he’d unzipped his jacket for the blond to absorb his body heat. The way they shuffled along with arms wrapped around the other was a sight that earned sighs from hopeless romantic passersby and compliments from elderly women thinking the pair adorable as they shambled from the park to their favorite cafe.

Orders placed for a hot chocolate and Ebony with a dash of peppermint, Ignis noticed Prompto’s attention drawn to the picture-perfect Christmas-themed treats filling the display cases. One could call the expression on his face wonder, but there was also yearning behind those violet eyes and not for sweets. 

“Can we make cookies?” The request was a whisper he likely hadn’t meant to utter aloud, but Ignis squeezed his hand all the same.

“As you wish.”

* * *

That wish comes true a couple days later when Prompto returns to their flat after a photography gig. Their kitchen resembles that of a cookie factory with ingredients set out on the counter along with what is most definitely an assortment of plastic chocobo cookie cutters. Upon closer inspection there’s fish, tonberries, lions, cactuars -- well, he gets the hint. It’s one thing to bake goods for themselves, but the idea of sharing the joy with their friends makes him happy. Slipping into something more comfortable -- aka the one sweatshirt Ignis owns for this very reason -- he joins his boyfriend in the kitchen where he is, to his enjoyment, wearing one of his. 

Domestic.

They’re so domestic and so sickeningly cliche that it could put all those cheesy rom coms to shame the way Prompto hugs Ignis from behind and stands on tiptoes to nuzzle his nose into his neck.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” 

“I should think your praise a tad premature given we haven’t yet started, but nevertheless appreciated.” Ignis chuckles, the sound rich and warm and making his heart somersault. 

“You _knead_ my help?” He’s been waiting for the right opportunity for that one and revels in the tender smile it creates.

“ _Dough_ n’t I always?” His beloved replies without missing a beat, turning his head to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “If I may be _bowl_ d, I’ve a sugar cookie recipe I hope you don’t mind us using.” 

“Is this a _new recipeh_ you’ve come up with?” Prompto teases with a quick snap of his fingers in mimicry which results in his nose booped. 

“Oh hush, you clever fiend. It’s my great-great-grandmother’s recipe that’s been passed down in our family for generations. I’ve many fond childhood memories of winters spent at my grandmother’s baking these, and so I wished to continue the tradition with mine.”

“That’s actually really sweet.” Not that he can relate, but it isn’t often Ignis speaks of his family and -- wait a second. Prompto rocks back and to the side to look him in the eye. “Did you...are you implying what I think you are?”

“That you’re my family? You would be correct.” The way he says it is so earnest that it brings tears to the blond’s eyes which he immediately covers with his hands. Ignis’s arms wrap around him and he allows himself to be pulled against his chest as lips press into his hair. “Apologies. I thought I’d already made it clear how dear you are to me. It was never my intention to make you cry.”

“‘M not cryin’.” He argues weakly for one who is. “But I’m glad Noct and Gladio aren’t here to see us being all sappy and stuff. They’d never let us live it down.”

“I don’t believe they have any intention as is for ‘starting our relationship for us’.” Ignis muses while leaning back to tilt Prompto’s chin up. Their eyes meet and Prompto can feel his face blush something fierce. “Yet even so, I’m incredibly grateful they did.”

They kiss.

“I know we’re doing this because we wanna, but d’you think if we send a picture of us making cookies that they’ll leave us in peace for a bit? Two chocobos, one stone?”

“Ah, you’ve uncovered my secret plan already, have you?” Prompto laughs. “Let us wash up and get started then, shall we?”

Doing just that, the blond watches as Ignis sifts flour into a bowl. It’s never too early for pictures in his opinion, and part of him wants to preserve the memories of this forever.

Oh yeah, Gladio and Noct would never let his sappy-self live this down.

Try as he might to make the shots candid as his boyfriend works, Ignis just always seems to know when the camera is on him and gives a soft smile that makes his heart melt. Astrals, he’s so photogenic it’s nigh impossible to get a bad shot of him -- he’s tried. The shutter clicks a few times before he sets it back down and follows the recipe in beating butter and sugar in their electric mixing bowl before adding eggs and milk. So far so good for his typically klutzy self, and color him impressed for not accidentally jamming his thumb through the shells. Ignis brings the bowl of dry ingredients over to slowly combine them in the mixer and he steps aside in expectation for the expert chef to take over this part.

Instead Ignis scoops up his camera with the utmost care.

“I should think our album of this evening rather lacking if there’s none of you.” 

“Hey, can you blame a guy for snapping pics of his handsome boyfriend?”

“Likewise if you do not ‘blame this guy’ for desiring the same.”

“H-Hey, you gotta warn this guy first before saying stuff like that!” Prompto can feel his face heat up from not only the compliment unfairly redirected his way, but for being under Ignis’s full gaze behind the lens. “You want me to pose? How silly our sappy scrapbook gets depends entirely on this moment, you know.”

“And if that’s my intention?” Ignis’s smile is a dangerous one as if welcoming chaos into their home. “Be natural, darling. All I ever ask is for you to be yourself, silliness and all.”

Prompto rolls his eyes with a genuine smile, the reminder that his boyfriend loves him for him acting as a bane to his inner doubts and fears. Eyes to the camera, he goes to grab the bowl but his palm clips on the rim. The whole thing topples over, launching a cloud of white dust up into his hair and all the way down to where it clatters at his feet.

He stands there horrified, dumbly processing that what happened did indeed just happen. Shit, shit, shit, what a mess. There’s a million and one apologies running through his head and that he’ll get to cleaning it right away when he hears a distinctive ‘click’ he’d recognize anywhere.

“You didn’t.” Prompto breathes, but Ignis’s shit-eating grin confirms otherwise. “Delete it, you monster.”

“Mm, I don’t think I shall.” He says smoothly enough for a threat which isn’t a threat because he knows him well enough that he’d oblige were he truly upset. “I’m afraid you’ll have to, as they say, make me?”

“Those fightin’ words, Scientia?” The question hangs in the air as his beanpole of a boyfriend sets his camera safely atop the fridge where of course he can’t reach without a stepstool.

“And if they are?”

“Then you leave me no choice, babe.” Kneeling down dramatically, he scoops up a handful of fallen flour and baking soda, and mimics bouncing a very, very loose snowball on his palm. “Prepare for silliness.” 

Winding for the pitch like a star baseball player, it flies -- more like dissipates mid-air -- and leaves tiny, unimpressive spots on the Advisor’s sweatshirt, which is actually his and kinda defeats the purpose of unholy vengeance. Still, what’s done is done. Astrals, imagine telling his past self that one day he’d not only be in a happy and healthy relationship with the one and only Ignis Scientia, but would intentionally throw flour at him. In response to the brutal attack upon his person, his boyfriend brushes it off quietly and pushes his glasses up his nose.

Fuck, what if he read the situation wrong and Iggy’s actually pissed?

Does-Does his chest usually quiver like he’s laughing when he’s mad? Oh no, wait is he...he _is_ laughing.

 _Snorting_ , even!

“My apologies, I shouldn’t be...you were just so serious and yet so very little got on me, I--I...” A snort interrupts and he doubles over, arms wrapped around his middle as he laughs so hard he snorts again. His smile is wide, eyes sparkling with tears which he wipes away. “Gods, I love you.”

“What?” Prompto’s voice sounds strange in his own ears. “What’d you say?”

“I love--” The proclamation is left unfinished as he then tackles him into a hug.

“Say it again.” He mumbles shyly into his chest.

“I love you, flour and all.”

“Shit, I forgot. I’ll clean it up.” The blond begins to break away, but Ignis tightens his arms around him. The secure embrace makes him go slack in the best of ways and all his tension melts to nothingness as Ignis assures it’s alright.

They stay like this for a moment Prompto never wants to end until his boyfriend murmurs to look up and kisses his flour-covered cheek.

The camera ‘clicks’.

He breaks into giggles because it’s ridiculous. They’re ridiculous.

He wants it framed, Gladio and Noct’s sure teasing be damned.

“Never delete it.”

“As you wish.”

* * *

This Christmas, Prompto has all he could have ever dreamed of and more.

There’s a tree. Lights. Bruises on his behind from ice skating and a stomach full of cookies. Most importantly, he has a loved one he’s spent every moment with, like right now where they're curled up on the couch with hot chocolate.

Also he has a _family._

His and Ignis’s cozy little home is host to those whom they hold dear, even if the hot topic of conversation is that framed photograph of flour-y fun they’re mercilessly teased over. Underneath their tree is a plethora of gifts everyone’s brought over, though their presence in his life is a _present_ in and of itself. There isn’t anything he could ever ask for that he doesn’t already have -- except when it’s time for presents and Ignis asks for him.

Argentum-Scientia has a nice ring to it.


End file.
